Boxes comprising two cylinders which extend parallel and which are connected at their outer ends by bridging flanges are known, for example, to receive photographic film.
In printing devices, such as address printing devices and the like, an ink ribbon is usually withdrawn from an ink ribbon roll mounted in the housing and rewound on another ink ribbon roll. An especially simple, neat and convenient operation is attained by arranging the ink ribbon and the ink ribbon rolls within an ink ribbon box. However, in this case, difficulties arise if the ink ribbon box is incorrectly inserted into the printing device by the operator. This causes printing failure, contamination of the printing device and other disturbances regarding operation.
The object of the innovation, therefore, is to prevent the incorrect top to bottom insertion, by having the wrong face exposed, i.e. reversed insertion, or by having the sides of the ribbon box reversed, i.e. with wrong side alignment of the ink ribbon box in the printing device.